SNS (EXO)
by Milky Kim
Summary: "HACKER GILA !" - Xiumin / "Sejak kapan kau jadi cry baby, Zi ?" - Luhan / Luhan x Xiumin / LuMin / XiuHan / EXO / Yaoi / support cast Super Junior
1. Chapter 1

SNS

Author : Maria Kim

Main cast : Luhan & Xiumin, Seme! Luhan

Support cast : EXO's members, Super Junior's members, Youngjae B.A.P, GD Bigbang.

Genre : Friendship

Length : Chapter

Warning! Bikin ngantuk, banyak typo, yaoi

A/n : mungkin sebelumnya ada yang pernah baca ff ini di salah satu grup LuMin/XiuHan shipper di facebook. FF ini bukan hasil copas maupun plagiat. Kalau di grup aku sharenya dikit-dikit, kalo disini versi panjangnya :3

Summary : "HACKER GILA !" – Xiumin | "sejak kapan kau jadi cry baby, Zi ?" – Luhan

* * *

SNS | 1

.

.

.

Ketika baru satu langkah melewati gerbang sekolah, Xiumin langsung diserbu 2 sahabatnya.

"kau tidak apa ?" Baekhyun meneliti wajah Xiumin sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"aku ?" tunjuk Xiumin pada dirinya sendiri sembari tersenyum aneh.

Alis kyungsoo bertautan "jangan terlalu mencintai seseorang kalau kau sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya" kata kyungsoo datar.

"a- aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan.

Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Xiumin

...

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Melihat 2 orang itu bersama, membuatku sedikit sulit untuk bernapas TT_TT

7 hours ago

137 people . Like . 24 Comments . More...

...

"sejak kapan uname-ku berubah menjadi 'XiuZi' ?" Xiumin menggaruk-garuk pipinya bingung."terakhir kali aku membuka SNS 4 hari yang lalu".

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan horor, "hacker" ucap mereka bersamaan.

seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di samping trio itu berhenti sejenak, tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki area sekolah.

* * *

Bel masuk berdering. Semua siswa sudah berbaris rapi di lapangan basket. Mengingat sekarang adalah hari senin, sudah pasti saatnya untuk upacara rutinan.

Kepala sekolah telah mengambil tempat untuk berpidato. Seperti biasa, Xiumin dan Baekhyun hanya mengobrol sendiri.

"sekolah kita sudah memilih 3 calon siswa yang akan mewakili sekolah untuk lomba web programmer tingkat nasional" kali ini Xiumin tertarik untuk mendengar ocehan pak kepsek, brb, dirinya adalah salah satu siswa jurusan Software Engineering 1 (SE). "nama murid yang saya panggil harap maju ke depan"

Seluruh siswa kelas SE mulai tidak bisa mengontrol degup jantung mereka, tak terkecuali Xiumin. Pemilihan wakil lomba ini dilakukan secara rahasia oleh guru2 teknik. Tentu saja tak seorangpun tau siapa yang akan dipilih.

"calon pertama dari kelas SE 1 Oh Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum. Dia melangkah ke depan dibarengi tepuk tangan bangga dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Huang Zi Tao, kelas SE 2"

"kira-kira siapa ya yang terakhir ? Suho ?" Xiumin melirik pada Suho, teman sekelasnya.

"Kris ?" kali ini Baekhyun menoleh pada kelas SE 2.

"dan yang terakhir, Xi Lu Han dari kelas Multimedia 1 (MM)" lanjut kepsek.

"apa ?" XiuBaek saling tukar tatap heran.

seluruh siswa SM High School mulai gaduh.

"bagaimana bisa siswa MM mewakili lomba ini ?, bahkan aku lebih pandai darinya !" timpal Yixing dr kelas SE 2

DUG DUG DUG

Kepala sekolah Lee Sooman mengetuk mic yang ada di depannya 3 kali. "apa kalian tidak bisa diam ?" Seketika lapangan itu menjadi senyap. Meskipun Lee Sooman bukan orang yang terkenal garang dan suka menghukum seenaknya, tapi anak-anak didiknya sangat respect terhadapnya.

* * *

Istirahat pagi seusai upacara, Xiumin mulai mengecek satu persatu komentar yang masuk dari status misterius yang ada pada akunnya tadi malam.

...

**Se Hun Oh**

Min ?

**SUGA Yoongi Min**

What's goin' on babe ?

**Heechul Jung**

Hey hey ! uljima Minseok-ah

**Dodongwoo Jang**

Min, aku selalu ada untukmu ! kita itu teman !

**ByunBaek**

Ada apa Min ? apa terjadi sesuatu ?

**Heechul Jung**

**BaekByun** : tidak seperti biasanya dia bersikap seperti ini

**ByunBaek**

**Heechul Jung** : benar, besok aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya

**ByunBaek**

Ping !

**ByunBaek**

PING !

**ByunBaek**

PING !

**ByunBaek**

MIN ! KAU KEMANA ?

...

Dan selanjutnya hanya komentar panggilan tidak jelas Baekhyun.

* * *

Pelajaran pertama untuk hari ini adalah Biologi. Murid-murid kelas SE 1 telah siap memulai praktek di ruang laboratorium.

"Kim Minseok" panggil Nam seonsaengnim

"ne, saem ?"

"tolong ambilkan pinsetku di kantor, aku lupa membawanya"

"baik saem"

Minseok yang biasa dijuluki Xiumin oleh teman-temannya, menjabat sebagai sekretaris kelas. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan segala perintah yang ia dapatkan, mulai dari guru, hingga wakil ketua kelasnya. Dia melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Baek, mau ikut denganku ?" tawar Xiumin pada Baekhyun.

"mian Min, aku sedang mendata bahan praktek kelompok kita" jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh. Dia sibuk bersama Kyungsoo dan Suho.

"ayo ku antar" Sehun yang berada di kursi kelompok lain berdiri kemudian merangkul pundak Xiumin.

Xiumin mengangguk.

"Hun, ambilkan lembar pertanyaan di meja guru. Biar aku dan Jongin yang urus mikroskopnya" kata Jongdae sambil memilih lensa.

"hey Dino, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa ?" Jongin bersedekap sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"sama Se-" Jongdae tidak mendapati Sehun di bangkunya. "mana anak itu ?"

"ngedate sama Minseok" enteng Jongin.

Di lain tempat, Minseok dan Sehun berjalan di koridor, dengan Minseok memimpin di depan.

Sesampainya di depan kantor, mereka melihat Luhan membungkuk pada salah satu guru teknik kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka.

"fuuuh..." Minseok membuang nafasnya kasar.

"kenapa kau Min ?" tanya Sehun heran.

"a- ti- tidak apa-apa, hehe..."

"hey Hun ! jangan lupa pulang sekolah nanti bertemu di ruang SAS, Zitao juga" sapa Luhan pada Sehun.

Dengan cepat Minseok membuang muka dan menyandarkan dahinya pada salah satu tiang gedung kantor yang kebetulan berada tepat di sampingnya.

"tentu thaja. Ngomong-ngomong kau hebat juga ya ?" ucap Sehun sambil meninju pelan lengan Luhan.

"haha...eh...hei, apa kau pusing ?" Luhan menepuk bahu Minseok.

DEG

Jantung Minseok seolah berhenti berdetak.

Hey...ayolah...siapa yang tidak heran dengan kelakuan Minseok saat ini ? dia berdiri berhadapan dengan tiang dengan lebar sekitar 40 sentimeter, dengan dahi yang ditempelkan pada susunan batu bata itu.

Minseok reflek menoleh pada Luhan dan menggeleng cepat. "aniyo, hehe..." yah, dia tersenyum bodoh.

"jangan bergerak..." Luhan meraih dahi Minseok. Dia membersihkan remah-remah cat yang menempel pada dahi Minseok. "sudah" Luhan tersenyum.

"S- Sehun-ah, aku ke ruang Nam Gunhee saem dulu, kau mengobrol saja dengan Luhan"

Minseok berlari meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang dihadiahi tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

* * *

**...**

**Xi Lu Han **

Add Friend

Friend Request Sent.

...

.

.

1 jam

.

.

.

3 jam

.

.

.

9 jam

.

.

.

1 hari

.

.

.

4 hari

.

.

.

5 hari

.

.

.

Seminggu

.

.

.

Selama seminggu tidak ada notifkasi 'permintaan teman diterima'. Maka Private Message adalah salah satu jalan lain.

...

To :

**Xi Lu Han**

Hei, aku Minseok. Aku temannya Sehun waktu itu. Apa kau ingat aku ?

...

5 menit kemudian Xiumin mengecek kembali akunnya. '1 Message'

...

**Xi Lu Han**

Siapa yang tidak tahu ?

Sebuah senyum tercetak di bibir Xiumin.

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Lantas kenapa tidak menerima friend request-ku ?

**Xi Lu Han**

Mungkin kau salah lihat ^^

...

Xiumin mengecek notifikasinya. Ternyata Luhan telah menerima permintaan pertemanannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

**...**

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Ei...apa kau ingin mempermainkanku ? -_-

**Xi Lu Han**

Tidak juga, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku adalah orang baik-baik.

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Ah...whatever. Btw, untuk lomba mendatang, fighting ! :D

**Xi Lu Han**

Terima kasih ^^

...

* * *

keesokan harinya, Xiumin duduk sendirian pada salah satu anak tangga yang menuju ruang kelas lantai 2. Ia menunggu 2 sahabatnya yang tak kunjung datang.

'kenapa sekolah masih sepi saja ?' batin Xiumin.

Oh bodohnya kau Kim Minseok. Dia lupa kalau jam tangannya diatur 30 menit lebih awal. Sekolah masuk pukul tujuh tepat, dan jam tangan Xiumin menunjukkan pukul 6.15, yang artinya waktu yang sebenarnya saat ini adalah 5.45. Tentu saja sekolah masih sepi. Bahkan security sift malam masih belum digantikan security sift pagi. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frusatasi.

Tangan Xiumin memainkan bulatan-bulatan coklat bermerk yang terbungkus alumunium foil. Ada 3 coklat di tangannya, ia hendak memberikannya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sialnya salah satu coklat itu luput dari tangannya, menggelinding menuruni tangga, dan berhenti dengan tidak elitnya di ujung sebuah sepatu.

Ulangi lagi, sepatu ?

Xiumin yang dalam keadaan membungkuk mencoba meraih coklat tadi mau tidak mau harus mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa sang pemilik sepatu.

"Lu- Luhan ?" gagapnya dengan mata membulat.

Luhan mengambil benda bundar mahal itu dan menyodorkannya pada Xiumin. "milikmu ?" tanyanya dengan alis sedikit terangkat.

Bukannya mengambil kembali, tapi Xiumin malah meraih tangan Luhan dan menaruh dua coklat lainnya. "untukmu saja" singkatnya kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Luhan.

Sesampainya di kelas, Xiumin langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku paling dekat dengan pintu masuk dan segera mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal. Untung saja kelas masih dalam keadaan sepi. Tidak ada murid lain selain Xiumin.

Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menaruh kepalanya yang terasa berat di meja.

"kau lagi ?"

'Suara itu' batin Xiumin dibarengi matanya yang reflek melebar.

Xiumin mendapati wajah tak-percaya-Luhan zoom in tepat di depan matanya.

Xiumin mengalihkan pandangan dan mencoba berpikir. "bukannya jadwalku sekarang di ruang Matematika ini ?" gumamnya kecil.

Luhan keluar ruangan demi melihat plakat nama yang ada di depan ruang kelas.

"benar, ini ruang B. Inggris. Apa kau pindah jurusan ?" tanya Luhan sedikit menyindir.

Xiumin hanya membuka mulutnya tak percaya. 'ya tuhan...ada apa denganku hari ini ?!' rancaunya dalam hati.

"maaf, aku salah ruangan" ujar Xiumin, yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Xiumin melewati Luhan begitu saja dengan kepala yang menunduk. Dan tentu saja dengan perasaan malu yang...ah...tidak bisa didefinisikan lagi.

"hey Zi !" teriak Luhan saat Xiumin hampir menggapai daun pintu kelas Matematika yang sebenarnya.

Xiumin hanya menoleh pada Luhan dengan wajah datar.

"kau itu lucu sekali ! dan.." Luhan tertawa geli kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam 3 coklat pemberian Xiumin tadi. "terima kasih untuk ini"

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Setelah Xiumin benar-benar masuk kelas, ia membentur-benturkan dahinya sendiri pada tembok yang terletak di samping pintu masuk. Mulut tipisnya itu tak ada henti-hentinya mengumpat, 'bodoh..bodoh...bodoh...'.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

SNS | 2

.

.

* * *

"Min- Xiuh..minh.. hah...huhh.." tangan Baekhyun bergelayut pada pundak Minseok. Ia masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

"dari mana saja kau Baek ?" tanya Minseok sambil memasukkan satu persatu bola basket ke dalam keranjang pernyimpanan bola.

1 menit kemudian, setelah nafas Baekhyun bekerja normal. "kau dipanggil guru besar Lee, di ruang SAS"

"Lee Sooman ?" dahi Minseok berkerut.

Baekhyun manjatuhkan dirinya di lantai lapangan basket. "eoh..dia bilang secepatnya"

"tapi..." Minseok berlagak menciumi ketiak kaos seragam olah raganya. "uh..aku harus ganti seragam dulu"

"palli, dia sudah menunggumu" Baekhyun memukul pantat Minseok untuk cepat bergegas.

* * *

"sebentar..." Minseok berhenti di ambang pintu. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk mengintip siapa saja yang berada di ruang SAS saat ini melalui jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Di dalam ada Luhan, Zitao, dan Sehun, yang sedang sibuk menghadap komputer masing-masing di pojok ruangan. Mereka terlihat seperti robot pekerja. Mata ketiga namja itu seolah diprogram khusus agar tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya selain pada layar LED di depannya.

Ada Lee Sooman seonsaengnim, dan...apa yang dilakukan Jongin juga Kris di sana ?

Jongin dan Kris duduk berhadapan dengan Lee saem. Terlihat mereka sesekali mengangguk sesaat setelah Lee saem berbicara.

Tanpa mengulur-ulur waktu lagi, Minseok mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut sebanyak tiga kali. "anyeonghaseyo.."

Tiga pasang mata itu menoleh pada Minseok di saat yang bersamaan.

"kau Kim Minseok ?" tanya Lee saem.

"ne seonsaengnim"

"kemarilah"

Minseok mengangguk dan memilih duduk di samping Jongin, yang notabenenya teman sekelasnya.

* * *

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Minseok berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Sebelum itu, ia melemparkan tas beserta blazernya ke sebuah keranjang penyimpanan. Dahinya yang terasa berat ia tumpukan pada meja belajar.

'dia sendiri yang memintanya secara pribadi kepadaku, jadi apa boleh buat ? seharusnya kau senang'

.

.

'seharusnya kau senang...'

.

'seharusnya...'

.

'kau...senang..'

.

'senang...'

.

'senang...'

Kata-kata kepala sekolahnya terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Minseok merubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegap. Mimik wajahnya sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Antara senyum bahagia, ingin menangis, malu, takut, ragu, tidak percaya diri jadi satu.

Akhirnya dia tertawa seperti seorang psycho. "HAHA...YA ! AKU SENANG ! SENANG SEKALI !"

Ponsel yang ada digenggamannya bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Baekhyun.

Minseok menggeser icon hijau yang terdapat pada muka benda itu. "YOBOSEYO ! GEOKJEONGHAJIMA BYUN BAEKHYUN-SSI ! TENANG SAJA, KAU TIDAK USAH MENGKHAWATIRKANKU ! AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA ! AKU BAHAGIA ! BAHAGIA SEKALI !"

Di lain tempat, wajah Baekhyun mengernyit menahan denyutan di telinganya.

Setelah selesai menyemprot Baekhyun seperti orang kesetanan, dada Minseok naik turun. Nafasnya sedikit memburu.

"eww..." Baekhyun meringis, membayangkan betapa berantakannya Minseok saat ini. "akhir-akhir ini kau memang benar-benar berubah. Kau sering bertingkah aneh. Apa ada yang mengganggumu ? ceritakan padaku"

Benar, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia hanya mengira Minseok stres menghadapi tugas-tugas seorang sekretaris kelas yang sangat melelahkan. Pasalnya tadi Baekhyun melihat Minseok mendapat buku dari Na seonsaengnim yang ketebalannya setara dengan tumpukan 3 novel yang masing-masing terdapat 350 halaman. Ia juga mendengar kalau Minseok harus menyalin beberapa data di dalamnya.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat kepala Minseok ingin pecah. Ini adalah tentang hal lainnya.

"ani...nan gwaenchanha..." sahut Minseok lemah.

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Hening.

"ya ! sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menelponku ?"

"o iya lupa. Habisnya kau tiba-tiba berteriak seperti orang gila begitu ! Aku ja-"

"ayo cepat katakan...aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi tidur" sela Minseok sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Baekhyun melihat jam dinding di kamarnya sekilas. 'jam 6 sore ? ah..mungkin dia kelelahan' batinnya. "aku Cuma khawatir denganmu. Berhentilah memosting yang tidak-tidak di SNS, lebih baik kau menceritakannya padaku. Jangan bertingkah aneh seperti itu."

"apa maksudmu ?" Minseok berpikir sejenak. "Baek, nanti kuhubungi lagi"

"ba-"

Tuut tuut tuut...

Minseok langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, tak peduli Baekhyun akan mengumpat atau memaki-makinya di luar sana. Ia langsung membuka akun SNS di ponselnya.

...

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Hakuna matata...hakuna matata...hakunaaa...maaataaataaa...

Mungkin aku sedikit gila. Tapi inilah yang kurasakan.

1 hour ago

68 people . Like . 4 Comments . More...

...

Minseok melempar ponselnya begitu saja pada karpet yang selama hampir 10 tahun menjadi selimut lantai kamarnya.

"HACKER GILA !" teriaknya frustasi ketika ia sudah menelungkupkan badannya sempurna di tempat tidurnya.

* * *

Xiumin terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Jarum benda itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua menit. Ia menghela napas, ternyata ia hanya ketiduran sekitar satu jam. Tentu saja masih dengan seragam sekolah utuh.

"Minseok-ah ! ayo turun, waktunya makan malam !"

"ne, Sungmin hyung !" balas Xiumin pada hyungnya.

"mungkin ini sedikit gila..tapi.." Xiumin memungut ponsel yang sempat ia buang tadi. "ah..siapa peduli"

Lagi-lagi Xiumin membuka akun SNS-nya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu pada timeline-nya. Namun sebelum itu ia mengubah settingan postingannya menjadi 'Only Me'. Yang artinya, orang yang bisa melihat postingan itu hanya Xiumin sendiri. Xiumin juga tidak sebodoh itu. Dia tidak mau diledek 'terkena gangguan jiwa' esok harinya karena dia bertarung komentar dengan akunnya sendiri.

...

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Sebaiknya kau cepat mengaku dan menunjukkan dirimu sebelum aku membunuhmu, Tuan / Nyonya pengganggu ! apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini adalah pemilik sabuk hitam ?

Just now

Like . Comment . More...

...

"biar aku yang melakukannya, -hyung !" cegat Xiumin pada Sungmin, saat hyung yang tidak sedarah denganya itu hendak membersihkan meja makan.

Sungmin menghampiri Xiumin yang sedang sibuk dengan piring-piring kotor di bak cuci piring. Ia meraih bahu kiri adik satu-satunya itu.

"wae hyung ?"tanya Xiumin tanpa menoleh.

"jangan terlalu dipaksakan, kau bisa pindah jurusan jika kau mau. Biar aku yang bicara dengan eomma. Aku tahu, untuk jadi seorang programmer itu tidak mudah. Aku tidak ingin adikku ini memiliki kepala licin khas profesor. Kau bisa masuk kelas Multimedia."

"aniyo hyung" Xiumin yang selesai mencuci piring melepas sarung tangan karetnya dan menggantungkannya pada paku yang tertancap di atas wastafel. "aku sudah terbiasa. Menurutku itu menarik. Hyung tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula aku sudah di tingkat 2. Mana mungkin aku pindah jurusan ?" Xiumin tersenyum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Min"

Xiumin menoleh "ne hyung"

"besok kita jemput appa di rumah sakit"

Xiumin hanya diam.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau" lanjut Sungmin.

"a- akan kuusahakan" gugupnya dan melenggang menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua"

* * *

Xiumin mengecek akun SNS-nya.

...

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Sebaiknya kau cepat mengaku dan menunjukkan dirimu sebelum aku membunuhmu, Tuan / Nyonya pengganggu ! apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini adalah pemilik sabuk hitam ?

1 hour ago

Like . 1 Comment . More...

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Apa itu sangat mengganggumu ?

Ngomong2, aku sedikit takut dengan sabuk hitam itu, apa sabuk itu terlihat seperti milik ayahku ? haha

...

Xiumin menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya. 'orang ini,...tidak bisa membedakan sabuk karate dengan sabuk orang normal pada umumnya. Ini sabuk karate, juga bukan taekwondo.' batinnya. Ia membalas dengan komentar

...

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Apa kau seorang sasaeng fans ? heol ...

**Xiuzi Minseok Kim**

Hmm...entahlah...hanya saja aku sedikit tertarik untuk bermain-main denganmu ^^

...

Baru saja ia memberi komentar, ternyata si hacker sialan itu langsung menjawabnya.

...

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Sebenarnya apa maumu ?

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Bukannya sudah kubilang, aku ingin bermain-main denganmu.

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Kalau begitu, ayo bertemu denganku langsung

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Jangan sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk manis ^^

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Siapa kau sebenarnya ?

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Aku ?

Lelaki tampan dengan otak jenius

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

siapa namamu ?

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Wah...kamu kepo yah ?

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Sungguh keterlaluan...

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Terima kasih ^^

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Kalau aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, aku akan segera membunuhmu saat itu juga !

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Tentu jangan, nanti kau menyesal ^^

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Bisakah kau enyah dari hidupku ?!

**XiuZi Minseok Kim**

Sampai jumpa besok pagi, manis, kutunggu kau di sekolah ^^

...

Xiumin membungkam mulutnya sendiri menggunakan bantal kemudian berteriak "ORANG GILA !"

* * *

"Xiu, Jongin, kau sudah ditunggu anak-anak lomba web di ruang SAS" celetuk Suho yang baru saja mendapat sms dari Sehun.

"kajja" Jongin menarik bagian belakang kerah baju Xiumin, dan itu membuat Xiumin mendengus kesal.

"berhenti memperlakukanku seperti kucing, Kim Kkamjong"

"ya !" teriak Jongin tak terima.

Xiumin tak menggubris Jongin.

Sesampainya di ruang SAS, terlihat Kris dan Tao yang mencorat-coret papan putih menggunakan marker. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pikiran, menyusun bagan-bagan sketsa website-nya. Jongin langsung menuju meja Sehun yang juga sedang sibuk membuat bagan sketsa website di kertas HVS.

"tunggu apa lagi, partnermu sudah menunggu sejak tadi Kim Minseok" kata Jongin datar sambil melempar bulatan kertas HVS yang memang sudah dibuang Sehun sejak tadi.

"berisik !"dengus Xiumin tak kalah datar.

Dengan langkah sedikit gemetar Xiumin menghampiri Luhan.

"kau sudah datang ?" sambut Luhan dengan senyum hangatnya. Luhan menutup buku bindernya dan menepuk kursi yang ada di sampingnya. "duduklah"

Setelah duduk dengan benar, Xiumin tersenyum canggung pada Luhan.

"k- kenapa kau me- memintaku sebagai partnermu ?" cicit Xiumin.

"aku dengar hasil designmu diakui kepala sekolah, maka dari itu aku meminta bantuanmu"

"mm...bukankah kau murid Multimedia, seharusnya kau-"

"aku tidak punya bakat dalam bidang design" potong Luhan sambil memainkan touchpad laptopnya. "aku hanya pandai dalam ilmu logika"

"kita murid yang tertukar..." bisik Xiumin pada diri sendiri.

"apa katamu ?" Luhan yang sedikit mendengar perkataan Xiumin menatap Xiumin dengan mimik polosnya.

Demi apa, Xiumin ingin mengumpat sekarang 'DAMN ! HE'S SO HANDSOME !'

"ehm...tidak ada. Hehe.." Xiumin mengangkat sedikit tag name yang ada di dada kanannya. "namaku Kim Minseok, kau bisa memanggilku Minseok, atau Xiumin seperti teman-teman yang lain-"

"tidak" potong Luhan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke cuping telinga Xiumin. "aku panggil kau 'Zi', dan kau panggil aku 'Lu-ge'" bisiknya, yang tentu saja membuat Xiumin merinding.

"Gege ?" Dahi Xiumin berkerut.

Luhan mengangguk. "wae ? kau tidak suka ?"

"itu...apa tidak terlalu berlebihan ?.."

"tentu tidak" Luhan merengkuh bahu Xiumin dengan lengan kirinya. Ia juga sempat mengelus-elus lengan kiri Xiumin.

"lalu, kenapa kau ingin memanggilku 'Zi' ?"

"itu, karena terlalu banyak yang memanggilmu Xiumin, apalagi Minseok. Aku ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang berbeda."

Tanpa disadari tulang pipi Xiumin memerah. "dari mana kau dapatkan nama 'Zi' ?"

"dari uname akun SNS-mu"

"asal kau tahu, ada orang gila yang menge-hack akun SNS-ku. Dia mengubah nama akunku seenak jidatnya."

"fansmu mungkin" goda Luhan sambil merangkul (lagi) pundak Xiumin.

"tentu bukan, dia hanya seseorang yang tidak punya kegiatan untuk dikerjakan, sehingga dia iseng menggangguku"

"kau yakin ?" Luhan kembali berbisik ke telinga Xiumin.

"YA !" Xiumin mendorong dada Luhan lumayan keras. Ia merasa disindir,...bukan, ia hanya merasa jantungnya sebentar lagi meledak jika diperlakukan seperti itu terus menerus oleh Luhan.

"pffttt..." Luhan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat demi menahan tawanya.

"Xiuminnie~ ada apa kau berteriak theperti itu thayang ?~~...kau baru thaja membuat ideku kabur melarikan diri dari otakku..." sarkatis Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"mian, chingudeul !" Luhan angkat bicara dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Sehun, Jongin, Tao dan Kris hanya mendengus kesal.

Luhan berdehem. "sampai di mana kita tadi ?" Luhan pura-pura sibuk dengan binder dan sketsa website-nya. 'apa kau akan tetap membunuhnya kalau ternyata hackernya adalah aku ?' lanjut Luhan di dalam hati sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

SNS | 3

.

.

.

* * *

Butuh waktu sekitar 3 jam untuk Xiumin agar ia tak lagi gugup menghadapi Luhan. Dan selama 3 jam itu ia sesekali menghela nafas dalam, mencoba menetralkan detak jantung dan vibra pada suaranya. Karena usahanya yang sangat keras, akhirnya ia dapat menghilangkan perasaan paranoid pada dirinya, meskipun masih tersisa sekitar 25 %.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Luhan tersenyum lebar sembari menutup komputer jinjingnya.

"loh kok.." heran Xiumin.

"KAJJA ! KAJJA KAJJA !" teriak Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan membuat Xiumin reflek menoleh pada dua mahkluk itu. Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berpamitan dengan rekan-rekan lomba lainnya.

"apa kau tidak mau pergi istirahat ? selama kau jadi asistenku, kau juga akan diperlakukan sama oleh kepala sekolah" jelas Luhan.

Mulut Xiumin berkomat kamit tidak jelas. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Luhan.

"sampai D-Day nanti, kepala sekolah membebaskan biaya kantin para peserta lomba. Kau bisa makan sepuasnya."

"benarkah ?" pemuda berpipi gemul itu memandang Luhan tak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk mantap. "tentu saja. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

Xiumin mengepal kedua tangannya kegirangan. "Yess ! haha". Kedua mata Xiumin menangkap Zitao dan Kris yang masih belum bergerak dari kursi mereka. "Zitao, Kris, kalian tidak pergi ?" tanya Xiumin yang langsung mendapat tolehan dari keduanya.

"sebentar lagi" sahut Zitao kalem kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"wah...mereka itu cool sekali" puji Xiumin dengan suara kecil.

Luhan meringis mengejek, ia balas berbisik pada Xiumin "hanya kau saja yang tidak tahu sifat asli mereka. Kajja" Luhan menarik pergelangan Xiumin dan membawanya menuju kantin.

* * *

"kau duduk di sini saja, biar aku yang ambil makanannya." Perintah Luhan pada Xiumin.

Pemuda Cina itu meninggalkan Xiumin sendirian di salah satu meja kantin.

Beberapa detik setelah Luhan pergi, muncul Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Suho.

"hey asisten !" sapa Suho dari kejauhan. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Xiumin, sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berhadapan di depan keduanya.

"bagaimana ? apa saja tugasmu dari Luhan ?" kepo Baekhyun.

"dari tadi pagi dia hanya menyuruhku membuat header dan background index, itu saja"

"eh ?..." Baekhyun dan Suho berpandangan horor.

"yang benar saja kau Xiuxiu, aku hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 15 menit kalau hanya untuk header dan background index." Baekhyun menulis-nuliskan tangannya pada meja. "lalu, 2 jam 45 menit lainnya, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"tidak ada." Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya seolah berpikir keras. "hanya mengobrol dengan Luhan"

"jadi selama 2 jam 45 menit itu kalian hanya bersantai ?! ah...jinjja..yang benar saja ! kalau Cuma begitu aku juga bisa ! asal kau tahu, tadi Cha seonsaengnim marah-marah dikelas hanya gara-gara kau tidak ada. Kau tahu sendiri kalau kau adalah murid kesayangannya. Karena di kelas hanya kau yang pandai fisika." Baekhyun mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuk jarinya pada meja tak terima. Suho dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk setuju.

"salahkan Luhan kalau begitu. Dia memang tidak memberiku tugas apa-apa. Selebihnya dia kerjakan sendiri sambil mengobrol denganku." Xiumin mengangkat kedua bahunya enteng. "aku juga baru tahu kalau dia sejenius itu. Tangan dan matanya fokus mengetik script, tapi mulutnya masih bisa berbicara nyambung denganku. Dan aku juga tidak melihat satu error-pun pada halaman yang ia kerjakan. Otaknya berjalan dalam dua hal sekaligus."

"ah...keterlaluan" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sedangkan pemuda chubby di depannya hanya terkekeh geli. "utjima ! jangan tertawa, dasar marmut !"

"siapa yang kau sebut marmut ? apa itu nickname barumu, Zi ?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum pada Xiumin.

"aniyo, dia sudah biasa menyebut orang lain sekenanya" Xiumin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Luhan duduk di samping kanan Xiumin. Ia menaruh kotak susu vanilla dengan netto 1000ml (1 liter) juga roti yang sudah tinggal setengah bagian tepat di depan Xiumin. Xiumin menoleh heran pada Luhan. Luhan mencomot roti yang diketahui adalah bagian setengah lainnya dari roti yang ada di hadapan Xiumin, memandang Xiumin dengan mimik 'apa ?'.

Mata Xiumin beralih pada kaleng soda 200ml yang ada di tangan kanan Luhan, dan kembali menatap Luhan. 'sebenarnya apa sih maumu ? kau beli soda untuk dirimu sendiri dan aku kau bawakan susu dosis anak sapi asli' batin Xiumin.

Xiumin menyadari salah satu temannya sudah mulai mupeng lirik-lirik kotak susu itu. "kau mau Kyungsoo ?" Xiumin mendorong susu itu ke hadapan Kyungsoo, hingga pemuda bermata bulat itu berbinar.

"tidak" Luhan mengembalikan posisi benda kotak berisi cairan putih itu pada Xiumin. "kau harus menghabiskannya sendiri"

Rahang Baekhyun dan Suho rasanya seperti jatuh dalam waktu yang besamaan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung down.

Xiumin memasang wajah memelas pada Baekhyun.

"emh..ah..aku ada PR Bahasa Inggris yang belum selesai. Kajja Kyungsoo, aku mau mencontek punyamu." Baekhyun mendorong punggung Kyungsoo menjauh dari tempat itu.

Mata Xiumin beralih pada Suho.

"a- aku juga mau nyontek ! Baek, Kyung ! tunggu aku !" Suho melompat dari kursinya dan menyusul BaekSoo.

Kali ini pada Luhan.

"habiskan ! titik !" tajam Luhan.

'ya tuhan...' rancau Xiumin di dalam hati.

* * *

5 menit setelah bel masuk, Xiumin tidak bisa duduk tenang.

Luhan berhenti mengetik dan menoleh pada Xiumin. "kenapa ?"

"tidak apa-apa, hanya saja..."

"hanya saja, apa ?"

"hmm...kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan sesuatu ? seperti makan gaji buta saja. Seharusnya aku berada di kelas saja sejak tadi." cerocos Xiumin tiba-tiba. 'sebenarnya perutku mau meledak gara-gara kau Tuan aneh !' batin Xiumin.

"haha..." Luhan malah tertawa, dan tentu saja membuat Xiumin keheranan. "iya, nanti kalau aku butuh sesuatu aku akan menyuruhmu"

Hening.

.

.

15 menit pertama.

.

.

"Lu ?"

"iya, nanti."

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian.

.

.

"Luhan gege..."

"sebentar..."

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian.

.

.

"Zi, aku-" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya saat mengetahui Xiumin tertidur dengan posisi membola, kedua kaki ditekuk di atas kursi menghadap ke arahnya.

Luhan tersenyum. "seperti bayi kucing, tidur sehabis minum susu". Ia melepas blazernya sendiri dan menyelimutkannya pada Xiumin hingga sebatas leher.

"tuh kan error ! tadi kubilang apa ?! pake titik koma ! bukan titik dua !" teriakan Jongin pada Sehun menggema di ruangan yang lumayan besar itu.

"SSSTT !" desis Luhan pada Jongin dengan sedikit mengerang. Hingga akhirnya Luhan mendapat tolehan horor dari empat orang lainnya, termasuk Jongin.

Zitao dan Kris menatap Luhan datar seolah berkata 'kalau tidak benar-benar butuh asisten, kenapa kau membawanya kemari ?! dasar aneh'

Sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun dengan wajah muak 'heol...dia hanya membantu Minseok bolos jam pelajaran'.

Luhan mengebas-ngebaskan tangannya ke arah empat orang itu dengan mimik 'sudah-sudah, kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing dan jangan berisik'.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak habis pikir, di saat yang penting seperti ini, semua orang sibuk dengan script, Luhan hanya bertindak santai.

* * *

Jam pada taskbar layar laptop Luhan sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.43pm. Namja dengan rambut hitam ditata berdiri itu memutar badannya ke belakang. Ruangan sudah sepi. Jongin, Sehun, Zitao dan Kris sudah pergi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

DRRTT DRRT

Luhan menoleh pada ponsel Xiumin yang sejak tadi pagi Xiumin letakkan di meja yang ada di hadapannya. Itu sms ke 8 dari nama contact yang sama, 'Sungmin hyung'.

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah tak tahan ingin mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat apa isi dari pesan elektronik itu. Tapi ia masih sadar diri, ponsel termasuk barang pribadi. Walaupun di hatinya bergejolak keras, 'siapa sih Sungmin hyung itu ?!'.

Ia ingin membangunkannya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak sampai hati untuk mengganggu tidur damai bocah chubby itu. 'Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan' batin Luhan.

Hell yeah..., Luhan, kau itu bodoh atau apa ? bahkan Chanyeol teman sekelasnya yang kebanyakan bertingkah abnormal saja pasti tahu. Xiumin telah tidur selama 5 stengah jam lebih ! entah dia memang sedang berhibernasi atau apa, mengingat tadi pagi Luhan mencekokinya dengan susu vanilla 1 liter. Seperti tupai saja.

Luhan menoleh horor pada Xiumin yang masih tak bergeming. 'apa mungkin dia pingsan karena overdosis ?' batinnya.

DRRTT DRRRRRRTTT... _~She's my baby zai chun bai ru xue zhi jian~_

Kali ini ponsel itu tidak hanya bergetar, namun melantunkan sebuah lagu juga.

'Sungmin hyung'. Nama itu lagi. Luhan mendengus.

_~rong hua diao de chocolate _

_you're walking into my door ~oh yeah ~_

Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menepuk pipi Xiumin. Karena wajah Xiumin kali ini benar-benar terlihat tenang. Sedangkan ponselnya terus berdering.

_~She's my lady _

_zai yi man guang cai chun bian_

_wo shi fu lu zao yi lun xian _

_I'm running into your heart~_

"sial !" umpat Luhan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya. "yoboseyo ?"

"Minseok-ah, kau di mana ? kenapa belum pulang ? hyung sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, apa kau benar-benar tidak mau menjemput appa ?" cerocos suara di seberang.

Ah..mungkin Sungmin hyung ini adalah kakak kandungnya. Pikir Luhan. "j- jwosonghamnida..saya temannya Kim Minseok" sahut Luhan.

"eoh ? mana Minseok ?"

"uhm..dia tertidur hyung. Tapi saya tidak tega membangunkannya. Seharian ini dia membantu saya untuk mengerjakan perintah dari kepala sekolah..."

"benarkah ? baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku yang menyusulnya ke sekolah"

"aniyo hyung, biar saya yang mengantarkannya pulang. Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Kalau boleh tahu alamatnya ?" Luhan langsung menyambar sebuah kertas dan bolpoint yang kebetulan ada di samping laptopnya.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Xiumin, sesuai perintah Sungmin, Luhan memasukkan password pintu rumah itu. Ia berhasil dalam sekali coba. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan menutupnya. Luhan melepas sepatunya satu persatu dengan bantuan kaki lainnya. Yang pasti kedua tangannya sekarang sedang sibuk menahan berat badan Xiumin yang melekat pada punggungnya.

Setelah berada di depan kamar Xiumin, yang sejak dulu memang berada di lantai 2, kali ini Luhan menaikkan kaki kirinya ala master kungfu untuk membuka handle pintu itu. Alah, tidak ada yang lihat juga. Pikirnya. Ini jauh lebih mudah dari pada di pintu depan tadi.

Luhan menaruh Xiumin di ranjangnya dengan gerakan slow motion, takut-takut pemuda gembul itu terbangun.

Keringat Xiumin memenuhi pelipis hingga lehernya. Tak tega, Luhan melepas blazer, dasi, juga membuka 2 kancing teratas kemeja Xiumin. Ikat pinggang juga ia lepas, untuk mempermudah Xiumin untuk bernapas. Sepatu, kaos kaki, ia lepas perlahan. Selimut yang ada di kaki Xiumin ia naikkan hingga sebatas dada. Ia juga sempat menghidupkan air conditioner dan diatur dengan suhu yang sekiranya tak membuat Xiumin kedinginan maupun kepanasan karena selimut. Luhan ingin membuat suhu di kamar Xiumin stabil.

"Aku memang terlahir dengan otak jenius, terima kasih Tuhan" narsisnya.

Luhan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Xiumin dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Baozi, aku pergi dulu" bisiknya kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan Xiumin.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

SNS | 4

.

.

.

* * *

A/n : kalo yang di fb, part 4 ini adalah part 8 sekaligus part terakhir.

.

.

* * *

Hampir 3 bulan berada di dekat Luhan membuat Xiumin merasa sebagai manusia paling beruntung di dunia. Oke, Xiumin memang telah jatuh hati pada Luhan sejak tahun pertama di SM High School ini. Mengenal Luhan lebih dalam, bahkan mengetahui kebiasaan buruknya, tidak akan membuat perasaan Xiumin pada Luhan berkurang. Anak laki-laki berpipi bulat itu semakin yakin dengan perasaan yang ia miliki.

"Lee saem sudah datang" celetuk Jongin membuat Xiumin membuyarkan lamunannya.

Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun, Jongin, Kris dan Tao duduk berurutan di kursi sisi kiri yang menghadap meja besar berbentuk persegi panjang yang ada di tengah-tengah ruang SAS. Sedangkan Lee Sooman seonsaengnim hanya berdiri di depan keenam murid-murid yang telah ia berikan kepercayaan itu.

Lee Sooman melihat arlojinya sekilas. "ini masih jam 8 pagi, tapi aku memperbolehkan kalian pulang terlebih dahulu. Bersiaplah untuk puncak lomba besok."

Tao mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dijawab anggukan Lee saem. "besok kita berkumpul di tempat lomba jam berapa saem ?"

"besok kalian berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Selanjutnya pihak sekolah yang akan mengantar ke sana."

"jaga kesehatan kalian. Juga para asisten. " Lee saem tersenyum pada Kris, Jongin dan Xiumin bergantian. "meskipun kalian hanya membantu mereka, tapi kalian harus ikut hadir di hari pengumuman nanti."

* * *

Presentasi tiap peserta lomba telah berakhir sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Para juri sudah memutuskan siapa peserta yang kali ini akan mengharumkan nama sekolahnya.

Xiumin, meskipun ia hanya seorang asisten Luhan, ia juga tak kalah nervous dari peserta lainnya. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya yang mengepal mulai dingin dan gemetar. Hingga tangan lainnya meraih tangan gemetar itu dan mengelusnya, membuat Xiumin menoleh pada sang pelaku.

Luhan tersenyum, "jangan khawatir".

Mimik wajah Xiumin makin meringis, bahkan terlihat hendak menangis.

TES

Satu tetes air mata lolos dari ujung mata kirinya.

Luhan mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. "sejak kapan kau jadi cry baby, Zi ?"

Xiumin menghambur ke pelukan Luhan. Luhan sedikit tersentak dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Pemuda bermata rusa itu hanya terkekeh. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Xiumin untuk menenangkannya.

"kita akan mengalahkan 150 peserta lainnya. Termasuk Zitao juga Sehun." Bisik Luhan pada cuping telinga Xiumin.

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk dengan benar. Meskipun air matanya telah berhenti, namun sesenggukan dari mulutnya masih enggan untuk enyah.

Lagi-lagi Luhan terkekeh. Ia memegang tengkuk Xiumin dengan sedikit gerakan memijit.

MC telah sampai pada 5 besar. "posisi ke-5 diraih oleh Yoo Youngjae, dari TS High school. Peringkat 4 Hwang Zitao, SM Highschool."

Mendengar salah satu nama rekannya dipanggil, masing-masing dari Kris, Jongin, Sehun, Xiumin dan Luhan memberi pelukan selamat pada Zitao, sebelum Zitao naik ke atas podium.

"posisi ke-3, Oh Sehun, SM High School"

Mulut Sehun menganga tak percaya. "waow..." ungkapnya. Dia ber-high-five pada teman-temannya.

Saat bersalaman dengan Luhan, Sehun mendekati telinga Luhan dan berbisik. "kau haruth thegera menyuthulku di thana, Luhan !"

"itu sudah pasti !" Luhan menepuk punggung Sehun gemas. Mereka berdua tertawa hingga membuat Xiumin, Jongin dan Kris berpandangan heran.

"posisi ke-2, Kwon Jiyong, YG High School" seorang namja berambut blonde naik ke podium dengan senyum yang terkesan bijaksana.

"itu kan yang membuat website tentang penerimaan murid ajaran baru yang-"

"sst !" cicitan Xiumin dipotong desisan Luhan.

Xiumin menghela napas dalam.

Salah satu juri mengambil alih tempat MC. Untuk peringkat pertama, juri yang akan mengumumkan sendiri. "anyeonghaseyo, Park Jungsoo imnida" juri itu membungkukkan badannya pada penonton sejenak kemudian kembali berbicara. "saya sebagai ketua juri sangat mengagumi anak muda berbakat ini. Dia adalah salah satu putra bangsa yang patut dicontoh oleh siswa lain. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, selamat, Xi Luhan-ssi, dari SM High School."

.

.

| Flashback |

"Disini saya mengusung tema sekolah. Website ini diciptakan untuk setiap siswa dan siswi di suatu sekolah. Bisa digunakan untuk sekolah apa saja, mulai dari playgroup sampai universitas. Fungsinya adalah untuk mengetahui apa saja jadwal-jadwal tiap individu siswa siswi. Mulai dari event besar sekolah sampai tugas seorang sekretaris kelas." Luhan melirik sekilas pada Xiumin yang sedari tadi menyimak presentasinya.

Sedangkan Xiumin mengira, 'mungkin dia hanya kebetulan melihat ke arahku'.

Website ciptaan Luhan adalah yang paling rumit dibanding peserta-peserta sebelumnya. Dan anehnya dia adalah yang tercepat dalam mengatasi serangan-serangan pertanyaan dan trial error dari para juri. Kurang dari 10 menit, Luhan sudah duduk kembali di antara rekan-rekan lomba lainnya.

"keren !" sambut Xiumin sambil ber-high-five.

| Flashback END|

.

.

Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan mendapat pelukan erat dari Xiumin. Luhan membalasnya. "terima kasih" bisik Xiumin.

"seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih"

Sepeninggal Luhan, Xiumin kembali pada posisinya.

Luhan menerima trophy dan sebuah bucket bunga. Ia tersenyum lebar saat blitz kamera wartawan mulai menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengangkat microphone yang baru saja ia terima dari MC.

"terima kasih untuk Tuhan, orang tua-ku, Lee Sooman seonsaengnim dan juga guru-guru pembimbing lainnya, teman-temanku." Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Xiumin, Jongin, kris, dan dua temannya, Zitao dan Sehun yang berada di belakangnya. "terima kasih untuk segalanya hingga saya bisa berdiri di sini."

Mata Luhan beralih pada Xiumin. Ia tersenyum. "temanku, maaf, selama ini yang membuatmu kesal adalah aku. Aku yang selalu mengganggu kehidupanmu dan akulah hacker itu. Aku berbuat demikian hanya karena aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, dan selalu berada di dekatmu. Alasan utamanya adalah karena aku sayang padamu."

Semua orang yang hadir di sana termasuk pemenang lainnya yang ada di atas podium tertawa geli dengan pengakuan gila seorang jenius Xi Luhan.

"bukannya kau bilang, 'Kalau aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, aku akan segera membunuhmu saat itu juga !', ayo cepat lakukan ! itu adalah janji seorang pria" lanjut Luhan.

Xiumin melangkah ke arah podium dengan wajah bersiaplah-untuk-mati-saat-ini-juga. Aura kebencian seorang Kim Minseok menguar dari tubuhnya.

Xiumin semakin mendekat ke arah Luhan. Para perserta, undangan, juri, MC, wartawan, bahkan crew yang menangani sounds system langsung membisu. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Ia menyambut Xiumin dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah akan menerima pelukan seperti di kursi peserta tadi.

Jongin hendak beranjak dari kursinya namun tertahan. Wajahnya juga menunjukkan raut khawatir.

"ada apa ?" tanya Kris.

"Minseok bisa saja benar-benar membunuh Luhan."

"apa maksudmu ?"

"julukan dia di perkumpulan karate itu 'Shifu', apa kau mengerti maksudku ?" Jongin menoleh pada Kris sekilas kemudian fokus menatap gerak gerik Xiumin. "bahkan dia pernah mematahkan tulang bahu sensei-nya sendiri"

Kris mengangkat kedua alisnya, mulutnya tiba-tiba gagap. "la-lalu..kita harus menghentikannya !"

Jongin menggeleng. "aku tidak mau mati muda"

DUAGGH !

Satu tendangan telak mendarat di tengah-tengah dada bidang Luhan. Luhan terlempar hampir 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Trophy Luhan terselamatkan di tangan juri Park Jungsoo. Sedangkan bucketnya yang terlempar hancur tak bersisa.

Semua orang panik. Zitao, yang tahu kalau Luhan tidak pandai berkelahi hendak membalas pada Xiumin. Sehun segera menghadangnya, "tidak perlu, aku percaya pada Xiumin".

Tao melirik pada Sehun dan kembali ke tempatnya masih dengan perasaan khawatir.

Luhan yang tadi sempat meringis sambil memegang dadanya, kini tertawa saat melihat Xiumin berada di atas tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut Xiumin yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri perutnya. Tangan kiri Xiumin meraih kerah baju Luhan hingga membuat kepala pemuda itu sedikit terangkat.

Ujung mata kanan Xiumin berkedut. Wajah Xiumin sangat cukup menjelaskan kalau ia tidak main-main saat ini.

BUAGH

Genggaman tangan Xiumin menghantam ujung pipi Luhan.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa, meskipun pipinya terdapat luka gores cukup panjang.

BUAGH

Pukulan kedua membuat tawa Luhan terhenti, karena kali ini rahangnya yang menjadi sasaran.

'sial' umpat Luhan di dalam hati. Ia meludahkan cairan asin akibat lidahnya yang tergigit oleh giginya sendiri.

BUAGGHHHH !

Pukulan ketiga membuat pikiran Luhan sedikit melayang. Ia memejamkan matanya yang mulai kabur. Darah segar mengalir di pelipisnya.

Zitao menatap tajam Sehun dan membuat Sehun semakin kuat menahannya.

Saat hendak melayangkan pukulan keempat, Xiumin sudah ditarik oleh beberapa petugas keamanan.

"lepaskan dia" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum bodoh. Ia berdiri dengan sempoyongan dan menghampiri Xiumin yang menatapnya datar. Luhan memukul kecil tangan-tangan yang menahan lengan Xiumin hingga akhirnya petugas itu melepaskannya.

Luhan memeluk Xiumin erat. Xiumin membalasnya dan menangis kencang di pundak Luhan.

Semua orang menghela nafas lega.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Luhan duduk sendirian di sebuah ranjang putih, juga ditemani benda lainnya yang didominasi warna putih. Ia menatap keluar jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan yang lumayan menarik. 2 bocah laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 6 tahun itu saling beradu memperebutkan bola sepak.

"lihat ini !" Xiumin yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Luhan melemparkan sebuah koran. "kita berdua seperti orang tolol" lanjutnya terkekeh.

Luhan mengambil koran itu dan melihat gambar head line news-nya. Pada awalnya gambar itu biasa-biasa saja. Namun setelah di lihat lebih seksama lagi, membuat Luhan tertawa dan reflek meringis sambil memegang dadanya.

"apa itu sakit sekali ?" panik Xiumin sambil memegang lengan kanan Luhan.

Luhan meraih pipi Xiumin dan mencubitnya. "kau telah membuat tulang dadaku retak Baozi, apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja ?" Luhan tersenyum.

"mian..." cicit Xiumin sambil menunduk.

"tenang saja, aku tak apa" Luhan mengacak rambut Xiumin gemas.

Xiumin mengambil koran itu dan membaca judul berita tentang mereka yang ada pada halaman depan. "'Mendapat Pukulan Sayang Dari Teman Di Hari Bahagia'. Haha..." Xiumin tertawa melihat gambar dirinya yang bepose V dengan Luhan. Terlihat tangan Luhan tersampir pada bahu Xiumin.

Yang paling menarik adalah keadaan wajah Luhan dan Xiumin pada foto itu. Luhan dengan luka lebam pada ujung pipi dan ujung bibir kirinya serta lelehan darah dari pelipisnya, tak lupa luka sabetan yang tercetak jelas di pipinya. Sedangkan Xiumin ? kedua matanya merah sembab bekas menangis dan tentu saja dengan air mata yang membanjir di kedua pipinya. Tapi anehnya kedua pemuda yang dalam keadaan berantakan itu tersenyum gembira.

"ah...cham..benar-benar seperti orang idiot..itu memalukan..." Xiumin menutupi wajahnya dengan koran itu.

Luhan meraih koran itu. "tapi aku bahagia, dan aku suka" ujarnya.

"dasar aneh !"

"tapi juga kau suka, iya kan ?"

BUAGGH !

Satu pukulan telak mewarnai wajah bagian kanan Luhan. "sekarang terlihat lebih imbang"

Luhan tertawa dan merengkuh tubuh Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

SNS | 5

.

.

* * *

An : part ini diceritakan dari sudut pandang Luhan. Kalau di facebook part ini Cuma epilog, tapi kali ini lain lagi. *ketawa Kyuhyun*

* * *

.

.

Luhan POV

.

Kurang dari 5 menit aku sudah berhasil membobol akun SNS Baozi-ku.

Hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah merubah nama akunnya, dari '**Xiumin Minseok Kim**' menjadi '**XiuZi Minseok Kim**'. 'Zi' berasal dari kata 'Baozi'. 'Baozi' adalah julukan dariku untuknya sejak kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

'Melihat 2 orang itu bersama, membuatku sedikit sulit untuk bernapas TT_TT'. Itu adalah postingan iseng pertamaku.

Aku kesal pada pada cadel albino itu. Berani-beraninya dia mencium pipi Baozi-ku !

.

.

|Flashback|

Author POV

"Luhan-ah, sepertinya makalahku tertinggal di kelas" kata Chanyeol sambil mengubek-ubek isi tasnya. "tunggu di sini, jangan kabur atau kau ingin aku pulang jalan kaki"

"oke, palli !"

Chanyeol ambil langkah seribu untuk kembali ke kelas sebelum kehilangan tebengan motor dari Luhan.

Sementara menunggu Chanyeol, Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada satu salah satu tiang bangunan yang ada di dekatnya. Ia membuka search engine yang ada pada ponselnya dan mencari info tentang anime terbaru.

"CIUM ! CIUM ! CIUM !" teriakan gaduh berasal dari salah satu ruang kelas di seberang membuat Luhan membangkitkan tubuhnya penasaran.

"aaaaaa !" pemuda yang berteriak itu, yang tak lain adalah Xiumin, pipinya baru saja dicium oleh Oh Sehun.

Sehun tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

"sedang apa mereka ?!" desis Luhan dengan raut tak senangnya.

"sudahlah, aku tidak mau memainkan permainan gila itu. Aku mau pulang saja." Xiumin mengelap jijik pipinya dan beranjak dari kelasnya.

"ya ! Bakpao ! truth or dare itu seru tau !" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kelas.

"aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi ! itu mengerikan Baek !"

Pandangan Luhan dan Xiumin saling bertemu. Mereka berdua hanya terpisahkan oleh taman kecil yang lebarnya sekitar 2 setengah meter. Xiumin dengan cepat membuang muka dan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

|Flashback END|

.

.

* * *

Luhan POV

.

2 hari berikutnya saat aku lewat di sebelah Baozi, aku dengar kedua temannya mengucapkan kata 'hacker' secara bersamaan. Dan itu membuatku tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

Sehabis menemui Kepala Sekolah aku berpapasan dengan Baozi dan Cadel itu. Entah kenapa, aku sedikit tidak suka pada albino itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia akan jadi rekanku.

"hey Hun ! jangan lupa pulang sekolah nanti bertemu di ruang SAS, Zitao juga" sapaku padanya.

"tentu thaja. Ngomong-ngomong kau hebat juga ya ?" ucap Sehun sambil meninju pelan lenganku.

"haha...eh...hei, apa kau pusing ?" aku menepuk bahu Baozi yang bertingkah sedikit aneh.

Kulihat tubuhnya sedikit tersentak. "aniyo, hehe..." dia tersenyum, sangat lugu.

"jangan bergerak..." kuraih dahi Baozi dan kubersihkan remah-remah cat yang menempel pada dahinya. "sudah"

"S- Sehun-ah, aku ke ruang Nam Gunhee saem dulu, kau mengobrol saja dengan Luhan" ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil berlari ke arah kantor.

Setelah punggungnya menghilang, aku hendak meneruskan perjalananku untuk kembali ke kelas. Tapi tangan sehun menahan bahuku.

Sudah cukup aku bermanis-manis di depan Baozi, aku masih tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi, Oh Sehun. "wae ?" tanyaku datar.

Sehun mendekat ke arah telingaku dan berbisik. "Xiumin, bocah itu, diam-diam thudah hampir dua tahun menyukaimu"

Mataku melebar dan tersenyum remeh. "haha...kau konyol sekali ..haha.." aku tertawa sambil memegang perutku seolah itu tadi adalah lelucon terbodoh yang pernah kudengar.

"tertherah kau percaya atau tidak" Sehun mengangkat bahunya enteng kemudian beranjak meninggalkanku.

Oke, kali ini aku suka padamu, nak.

Aku menghentikan akting tertawa kacanganku. Sekarang aku yang menarik bahu si Cadel itu.

"kau serius ?" tanyaku dengan mimik yang serius juga.

Sehun berhenti dan berbalik ke arahku. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dengan alis sedikit terangkat. "tentu thaja"

"dari mana kau tahu ?"

"baruthan..."

"tsk, yang benar saja ! aku tahu tadi dia sedikit nervous, tapi bagaimana bisa menyimpulkan hanya dengan kejadian tak lebih dari 1 menit tadi" kataku sambil bersedekap.

"athal kau tahu, thekitar 2 atau 3 bulan yang lalu aku pernah membobol paththword aplikathi diary yang ia tulith di laptopnya. Thebentar." Sehun membuka sesuatu di ponselnya. Hampir satu menit kemudian dia menunjukkannya padaku. "ini yang ditulith Xiumin. Aku memotretnya hanya karena aku itheng ingin tahu apa yang ia tulith. Thetelah aku tanya pada Zitao, ternyata itu adalah namamu. Dan thekarang aku yakin 100% karena aku telah melihatnya langthung dengan kedua mata kepalaku thendiri bagaimana thikap Xiumin kalau bertemu denganmu."

Sebuah foto dengan tulisan '鹿晗'. Aku menyeringai puas. "kau tidak berbohong kan ?" tanyaku memastikan.

"haruthkah aku mengatakan thetuatu yang tidak penting ?" datarnya padaku.

"good job Oh Sehun !" aku menepuk lengannya dan beranjak meninggalkannya, namun lagi-lagi ia menahan bahuku.

Sehun berbisik "aku juga tahu kalau kau thuka pada Xiumin, iya kan ?". Aku dapat merasakan ia menyeringai licik.

"heol...itu memang benar" ujarku to the point sambil berkacak pinggang di depannya. "dan sejak kapan kau tahu ?"

"hari thabtu kemarin. Tepat thaat thetelah aku mencium Xiumin. Aku melihatmu menendang tempat thampah yang tidak berdotha di depan ruang produktif." Dia terkekeh. "biar impath, thejak kapan kau menyukai Xiumin ?"

Kuacak rambutku frustasi.

"Sejak acara clas meet semester dua"

"thekarang themethter 4, berarti 7 bulan yang lalu...waow..."

.

.

|Flashback|

Class meet adalah acara rutinan setiap akhir dari ujian semester. Tujuannya adalah hanya untuk melepas penat setelah menghadapi ujian itu sendiri.

Kali ini kelasku bertanding futsal dengan Baozi, oke, dulu aku hanya mengenalnya sebagai Kim Minseok dari kelas SE 1. Itupun karena aku membaca nama yang ada pada punggung kaos olah raganya. Pemuda gembul itu memakai tanda putih pada salah satu lengannya. Oh...jadi kita berdua sama-sama kapten ?

Wasit telah membunyikan peluitnya. Minseok hendak mengoper pada temannya, naas, ternyata salah satu tali sepatunya lepas dan terinjak oleh kakinya sendiri yang lain. Tubuhnya tumbang dan menimpa badanku. Aku pun yang belum siap tertimpa badannya ikut jatuh ke belakang. Kepalanya jatuh tepat di dadaku.

Benar-benar klise.

Aku sedikit membangunkan badan bagian atasku dan menjadikan siku lenganku sebagai penyangga.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya menghadapku dan menggembungkan pipinya. Dengan imutnya dia menangis di depan mataku.

"kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanyaku khawatir.

"kakiku terkilir..."ucapnya lemah sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada dadaku. "sakit.."

Benar saja, tadi aku lihat salah satu kakinya menekuk tidak wajar.

Apa boleh buat, mau tidak mau aku menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju UKS.

|Flashback END|

.

.

"ah..aku berani bertaruh, tidak ada theorangpun yang lupa akan kejadian itu, haha...apalagi aku yang theharuthnya menerima operan dari Xiumin."

"sejak itu aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya" ujarku sambil menahan senyum.

"tenang thaja, aku mendukung hubungan kalian berdua" katanya sambil menepuk pundakku.

* * *

'Hakuna matata...hakuna matata...hakunaaa...maaataaataaa...

Mungkin aku sedikit gila. Tapi inilah yang kurasakan.'

Itu adalah postingan isengku yang kedua.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Kepala Sekolah memintaku untuk menemuinya, beliau menawariku permintaan.

Dan yang aku minta adalah 'tolong biarkan Kim Minseok dari kelas Sofware Engineering 1 menjadi asisten saya'.

Kata Lee saem, 'baiklah, aku akan memanggilnya. Tapi dua rekan lombamu juga harus diperlakukan sama. Biar aku tidak terlihat terlalu meng-anak emas-kanmu.'

Aku akui kalau aku memang egois. Faktanya aku adalah seseorang yang lebih suka bekerja sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Aku meminta permintaan aneh itu hanya karena aku ingin mengenal Kim Minseok lebih dalam. Pak Kepala Sekolah, maaf, kali ini anda saya peralat. Haha.

Sebenarnya, jauh-jauh hari sebelum pengumuman siapa yang akan menjadi perwakilan lomba, aku ditelpon secara pribadi oleh Lee Sooman seonsaengnim. Beliau tahu kalau aku lebih mengungguli bakat anak-anak SE-nya. Beliau benar-benar berharap padaku. Awalnya aku menolak, aku takut akan jadi cacian oleh murid-murid SE yang sesungguhnya. Tapi akhirnya aku luluh, dan mau membantunya.

* * *

Sabuk hitam karate ? siapa yang tidak tahu ? aku pernah menonton pertandingan anak-anak didik gege-ku, Shiyuan (nama China Siwon). Aku melihat Kim Minseok di antara pemuda-pemuda berbaju khas karate lainnya. Mungkin dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku, karena aku berada di tengah-tengah penonton yang memenuhi tribun.

Tak kusangka Baozi adalah salah satu murid gege-ku. Dan juga pernah membuat bahu Shiyuan-ge patah. Ternyata dia cukup menakutkan, haha...

* * *

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku ke rumah Baozi. Itupun bukan karena dia mengajakku bermain ke rumahnya, tapi karena dia tertidur di ruang SAS. Aku rela meninggalkan motorku di sekolah dan berjalan sambil menggedongnya sampai halte bus, yang jaraknya sekitar 600 meter dari ruang SAS/

* * *

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Hingga kejadian pemukulan Baozi terhadapku. Zitao dan Sehun memapahku menuju mobil ambulan, sedangkan Baozi yang mungkin merasa sangat bersalah berjalan pelan di belakangku.

Saat aku sudah berbaring di ranjang yang ada di bagian belakang mobil ambulan, aku meminta Zitao serta Sehun keluar dan merengek agar Baozi saja yang menemaniku.

"tapi Luhan-" ucapan Zitao terpotong oleh tepukan Sehun yang mendarat di punggung bagian atasnya.

Sehun mengangguk. "kalau terjadi thethuatu, aku yang akan menanggungnya"

Zitao menurut dan mengikuti Sehun keluar dari ambulan.

Zitao menatap sengit mata Baozi.

"Tao !" teriakku.

Dia mendengus kesal sambil bersedekap.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, hanya aku yang memandangi wajah Baozi sambil tersenyum. Sedang dia berusaha membuang muka dariku.

"maafkan aku..." cicitnya.

Aku berusaha mendudukkan diriku meskipun dadaku terasa remuk. Baozi yang melihatku kesulitan, akhirnya membantuku duduk dengan benar.

"kenapa kau meminta maaf ? seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang selama ini mengerjaimu, menjahilimu, dan membuatmu kesal. Aku sudah mendapatkan imbalan yang sepantasnya."

"tapi Luhan, aku juga telah berbuat keterlaluan padamu. Aku membuat tulangmu retak. Membuat wajahmu bengkak. Aku juga membuatmu berdarah, ak-"

"aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi dengan syarat..."

"apa ?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent.

Kuraih dagunya agar memandang wajahku. "jadilah kekasihku"

Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "leluconmu tidak lucu !"

Kuletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada dada kiriku. Biar dia merasakan sendiri genderang detak jantungku. "apa kau merasakannya ? jantungku tiba-tiba terasa aneh hanya karena aku ragu kau akan menerimaku atau tidak"

Ia masih tak bergeming.

"Kim Minseok, cepat jawab aku"

Cukup lama menanti, akhirnya ia tersenyum padaku dan mengangguk.

Kutarik tubuhnya masuk ke dalam pelukanku. "Love you" bisikku pada telinganya.

"Love you too" sahutnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**SNS | 6**

* * *

Author : Maria Kim

Main cast : Luhan & Xiumin, Seme! Luhan

Support cast : EXO's members, Sungmin & Kyuhyun Super Junior, Jieun Secret, Victoria F(x).

Genre : Friendship, family, romance

Length : Chapter

Rate : aman pokoknya

An : komentar/review di facebook sama ffn, banyak yang sama, dan kemungkinan pertanyaan lainnya sama juga =..= jadi sekalian aku tulis langsung disini aja

1. "bukannya Xiumin itu anak taekwondo ? tapi di sini kok karate " = soalanya aku pengen buat karakter Xiumin lebih kuat. Taekwondo sama karate kan beda. Taekwondo itu versi halusnya, karate itu kasarannya. Kalo karate sekali tanding bisa sampe bonyok beneran, beda sama taekwondo. Sekalian mau bikin papih Luhen teraniaya, hahaha *ketawa Kyuhyun*

2. "aku suka, soalnya Xiumin/uke-nya ga girly" = menurutku, uke itu ga harus girly ! bagaimanapun juga mereka itu namja ! cowo ! kalo over girly juga, berarti mereka hombreng dong ? cucok cynn.. Curhat dikit aja yah, aku kan orangnya tomboy, sering nongkrong sama anak2 cowo juga. Mereka itu emosian, ga mau kalah, harga diri adalah yang paling utama, dan lain sebagainya. Kesimpulannya, tiap ff yang aku tulis, aku berusaha penjiwaan tiap tokoh akan terlihat seperti bagaimana mereka di kehidupan aslinya. Aku nyoba keras buat nghindari yg namanya, 'OOC'. Biar feel-nya dapet juga.

3. Scene ambulan, aku lupa, seharusnya ada suster di sana. Tapi kenyataannya aku lupa sama yang namanya 'mbak suster'. Pardon me (=/\=)

4. "bahasanya santai, enak, gampang dimengerti" = o ho ! benar sekali ! aku emang sengaja pake bahasa yang santai, ga belibet, dan mudah dimengerti. Buat ff ga perlu cuci otak, cukup keluarkan apa yang ada dalam uneg-uneg. Kesannya biar ga terlalu drama juga, tapi sinetron. eh ? oke, jangan tampar saya pake bibir Luhan ! :3 jujur aja, aku ga pinter ngerangkai kata, harap dimengerti -_-

Warning! Bikin ngantuk, typo bertebaran, bahasa ga sesuai EYD, belibet, efek kebanyakan nonton reality show sama drama yang terjemahannya kebalik2 =..=

* * *

.

.

.

4 tahun kemudian.

.

"abeoji, eomonim, Minseok-ah, ada hal yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian semua"

Dua orang tua itu kompak mengangkat kepala.

Xiumin masih meneruskan aktifitas makan malamnya, membuat Sungmin memutar kepala menatap Xiumin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"katakan saja hyung, aku akan mendengarkanmu" sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari piring makanannya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "baiklah"

Sungmin mengambil nafas besar dan membuangnya perlahan. "dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan menikah dengan Jieun, Song Jieun."

DEG

Xiumin reflek menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya. 'bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun hyung ?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Seorang wanita satu-satunya dari keluarga itu beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menghampiri Sungmin. Ia memeluk anak sulungnya yang masih terduduk di kursi itu. "aigo...charanda...eomma pasti menyetujuinya anakku." Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin.

Xiumin masih tak bergerak. Sumpit yang ia pegang diam membisu di atas mangkuk nasi.

"yeobo, apa kau tahu tentang ini ?" tanya ayah Xiumin dengan tatapan menyelidik pada istrinya.

Ibu itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. "aku tidak tahu tentang rencana menikah Sungmin, tapi aku tahu siapa Song Jieun itu" nyonya Lee hanya melirik menggoda pada Sungmin. "yang pasti dia anak yang baik, tahu bagaimana bersikap dewasa, dan cantik tentunya"

Tuan Lee tersenyum puas.

"aku sudah selesai" Xiumin beranjak dari kursi sambil membawa mangkuk nasinya.

Sesampainya di wastafel ia cepat-cepat membuang sisa nasi yang ada pada mangkuk dan mencucinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"ada apa kau tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku ?" Kyuhyun membenarkan hodienya sebelum duduk di samping Xiumin. "apa kau ingin menyatakan cinta padaku ? haha" narsis Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar taman yang dihiasi rantai lampu kecil warna warni yang tersebar di beberapa pohon.

"tsk" decak Xiumin sambil menyandarkan bahu pada punggung bangku taman. "hyung, apa itu benar ?"

"tentang ?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Xiumin menyipitkan matanya. 'jangan bilang kalau Kyuhyun tidak tahu tentang rencana menikah Sungmin hyung.' Batinnya. "Song Jieun noona"

"ah...itu yang kau maksud. Kenapa ? apa salah kalau hyungmu menikah ?" sarkatis Kyuhyun. "lihat saja, aku akan menyusul tahun depan." Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Xiumin.

Xiumin memandang Kyuhyun heran. 'apa dia sakit hati ? sampai ingin balas dendam seperti itu ?'

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu..." Kyuhyun menjewer pipi Xiumin gemas.

Xiumin menghela nafas sambil menundukkan kepala.

Hening.

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku ? hanya itu sajakah ?"

"a- ani.." mulut Xiumin tiba-tiba terasa kaku.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang selalu ingin ikut campur dalam kehidupan orang lain. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, entah kenapa hatinya tidak tenang. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara hyung-nya dengan Kyuhyun.

"lalu ?"

"a- aku dengar...kalau Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung..." Xiumin menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia takut. Takut Kyuhyun akan marah padanya.

"apa ?"

"...berpacaran..." lanjutnya.

"ehh ...?!" Kyuhyun melebarkan mata dan memandang horor Xiumin.

"a- apa itu benar ?"

"siapa yang memberitahumu tentang hal seperti itu ?" interogasi Kyuhyun.

.

.

|flashback 8 tahun yang lalu|

"hyung, aku berangkat latihan !" teriak Xiumin saat mencapai daun pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Xiumin menaruh tas yang berisi perlengkapan karatenya dan melangkah kembali menuju kamar Sungmin.

"aku tahu ini berat. Tapi aku yakin kita akan mengatasinya bersama." Sebuah suara bass mendominasi kamar Sungmin.

Xiumin reflek bersembunyi di balik dinding. Dia yakin 100% itu bukan suara hyung-nya.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia mengintip lewat pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka.

Kedua mata serta mulut Xiumin membulat.

Sungmin berada di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Badan Kyuhyun bergerak seolah menimang-nimang Sungmin agar ia tenang. Kedua makhluk yang tingginya lumayan berjarak itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang berdansa sambil menikmati alunan musik jazz.

|flashback END|

.

.

"a-akupernahmelihathyungmemelukSungminhyung,danmengatakan'akutahuiniberattapiakuyakinkita akanmengatasinyabersama" ucap Xiumin cepat.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "ah...aku ingat. Saat itu aku dan Ming mendapat tugas untuk mengajukan proposal ke perusahaan besar. Dan kami ditolak lebih dari 3 kali. Itu membuat Ming terlihat depresi. Aku hanya ingin menenangkannya dan mengatakan kita pasti bisa mengatasinya."

"itu saja ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "eoh"

"uhm...baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih hyung, aku mau pulang , ini sudah malam." Xiumin beranjak dari bangku.

"Min !" panggil Kyuhyun membuat langkah Xiumin terhenti.

"ne, hyung ?" Xiumin memutar badan menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk santai di bangku taman.

"apa kau tahu siapa calon istriku ?" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum evilnya.

Xiumin hanya menggeleng.

"Victoria Wu"

"hahh ?!" kedua mata Xiumin seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"kau kenal ?"

"i- it- itu kan, ka- kakaknya Kris !" Xiumin menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Aura sombong keluar dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"b- bagaimana bisa ?!"

"sudah pulang sana, anak kecil tidak boleh berkeliaran malam-malam, nanti Ming mencarimu !" usir Kyuhyun.

Xiumin melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan wajah tak-percaya. Kyuhyun si bocah evil ingusan itu mendapatkan anak pertama dari keluarga ningrat asal China. 'bagaimana bisa ?' hanya pertanyaan itu yang berulang-ulang di dalam otak Xiumin.

"diam-diam dia berpacaran dengan Victoria sejak kau masih SMP di tahun pertama" sebuah suara hampir membuat jantung Xiumin jatuh menabrak lambungnya.

"ya ! hyung ! mengagetkanku saja !" Xiumin mengelus-elus dada kasar.

Xiumin mendapati hyungnya bersandar pada pagar taman sambil bersedekap.

"sedang apa hyung di sini ?"

"kau sendiri ?"

"a- aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun hyung" gugup Xiumin

Sungmin meraih pundak sang adik sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya ?"

"tidak ada...hanya..hanya..."

"sudahlah, aku juga sudah mendengar semuanya."Sungmin tersenyum.

"apa hyung membuntutiku ?" cemas Xiumin.

"aku bukan fansmu anakku haha..." Sungmin mengacak gemas rambut Xiumin. "eomma menyuruhku untuk beli soju di supermarket depan" Sungmin mengangkat kantong plastik hitam yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti.

"jangan percaya desas-desus itu. Aku dan Kyuhyun masih straight !" bisik Sungmin tepat di telinga Xiumin.

Lagi-lagi Xiumin mengangguk.

Jauh di dalam hati kecil Xiumin berkata, 'kita berlawanan hyung, aku dan Luhan-'

"ah...kita sudah sampai !" ujar Sungmin sambil membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Xiumin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan mengetik sesuatu di ponsel.

_"Lu, Sungmin hyung akan menikah" – to Lu ge_

Belum satu menit, Luhan sudah membalas.

_"lalu ? apa kau ingin menikah juga ? bersabarlah sedikit sayang ^^" – from Lu ge_

_"heol...bukan itu bodoh !" – to Lu ge_

_"oh hei, aku bukan bodoh, aku jenius ! lantas kenapa kalau Ming hyung menikah ?" – from Lu ge_

_"aku baru tahu kalau Sungmin hyung itu straight...selama ini kukira dia dengan Kyuhyun hyung. Seperti kita berdua." – to Lu ge_

Xiumin buru-buru me-mode silent-kan ponselnya. Ia tidak ingin tahu apa yang akan Luhan katakan. Ia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

4 pesan baru, 23 panggilan tak terjawab.

Xiumin mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum membuka satu-persatu pesan yang masuk.

_"itukan Ming hyung. Itu pilihan yang ia ambil." - from Lu ge_

_"apa kau takut akan hubungan kita ? kalau kau ingin mengakhirinya, aku fine. Aku akan menerima segala keputusanmu. Aku juga bisa mengerti keadaanmu. Mungkin kau tertekan selama 4 tahun ini. Aku tahu, menyembunyikan hubungan selama itu tidaklah mudah."- from Lu ge_

_"sayang, apa kau marah kepadaku ?"- from Lu ge_

_"Baozi, apa kau masih di sana ?"- from Lu ge_

Xiumin memejamkan mata. Ia menghela nafas dan segera menekan tombol 1 pada ponselnya untuk beberapa detik.

"yoboseyo ? Zi, kemana saja kau tadi malam ? aku mengkhawatirkanmu..." lirih suara di seberang.

"mian Lu..aku tertidur." Jawab Xiumin tak kalah lirih.

"bisakah kita bertemu hari ini ?"

"di mana ?"

"tempat biasa"

"baiklah"

.

.

Sesampainya di atap gedung kampus, Xiumin melihat Luhan sudah berada di sana. Membelakanginya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke kantong celana.

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Xiumin menghampirinya lalu memberikan backhug pada Luhan. Kedua tangan Xiumin masuk menelusup lengan Luhan.

"kau datang ?" suara Luhan terdengar menenangkan di telinga Xiumin yang menempel pada punggung Luhan.

Luhan membalikkan tubuh agar lebih leluasa memeluk Xiumin. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada perpotongan leher Xiumin. Luhan menenangkan Xiumin dengan sedikit gerakan menimang.

"aku tahu ini berat. Tapi aku yakin kita akan mengatasinya bersama"

Tubuh Xiumin membeku.

Ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan dirinya dari belenggu Luhan dan menatap wajah Luhan. Pandangannya kosong.

De javu.

"ada apa Baozi ?" Luhan menangkup pipi kiri Xiumin.

Xiumin menurunkan tangan Luhan yang mengelus pipinya dan melangkah mundur. "sebelumnya Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung...pernah dalam keadaan seperti kita berdua saat ini" datar Xiumin.

Luhan memandang Xiumin tidak mengerti.

"dan yang Kyuhyun hyung katakan pada Sungmin hyung, sama persis seperti yang kau katakan... 'aku tahu ini berat. Tapi aku yakin kita akan mengatasinya bersama'. Dan aku yakin itu bukan karena Sungmin hyung yang depresi soal proposalnya." lanjutnya.

"kapan itu terjadi ?"

Xiumin berpikir sejenak. "sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu"

Luhan kembali merengkuh tubuh Xiumin. Menyembunyikan wajah sendunya dari Xiumin. "apa kau percaya takdir ?"

Xiumin mengangguk.

"tuhan tidak mungkin membuat takdir manusianya sama dengan manusia lainnya. Setiap makhluk tuhan pasti memiliki takdir yang berbeda."

Setetes air mata menitik di sudut mata kanan Luhan. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang jalan pikiran Luhan, tak terkecuali Xiumin.

"aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Bagaimanapun juga."

Xiumin hanya diam mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan.

"percayalah padaku"

"..." tidak ada respon.

"apa kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku ?"

Xiumin menggeleng cepat dan semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dalam dada Luhan.

"bagus" Luhan tersenyum sambil membelai lembut bagian belakang kepala Xiumin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seharian ini Luhan mengajak Xiumin membolos kuliah. Mengingat major mereka yang sama, mereka tahu mata kuliah apa saja telah ditinggalkan. Setiap kali bolos, selalu Luhan-lah yang menjadi dalangnya. Jika Xiumin menolak, maka Luhan akan berkata 'lebih baik kita keluar dari Universitas, kalau kau ingin mempelajari sesuatu, biar aku yang jadi seonsaengnimnya'. Akibatnya Xiumin selalu mengalah.

Alasan Luhan kuliah dan memilih major sama dengan Xiumin adalah karena dia ingin menjaga Xiumin, itu saja.

Ya, benar, dia memang aneh. Tuan posesif.

Selesai berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, Luhan mengantongi kembali ponselnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Xiumin yang berdiri sendirian di samping motornya.

"kajja" ajak Luhan sambil memakaikan helm pada kepala Xiumin.

"kemana ?" Xiumin melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya. "ini sudah lewat tengah malam Lu, aku mau pulang."

"ke rumahku" pendek Luhan sambil menaiki motornya.

Xiumin hanya memaku.

"aku sudah bilang sama Sungmin hyung."

Bukan itu yang ditakutkan Xiumin. Hanya saja ia masih belum siap mendapat tatapan poker face dari keluarga Luhan. Tatapan yang paling Xiumin benci, meskipun kadang-kadang secara tidak sadar ia juga melakukannya. Sama persis saat Luhan tengah mendiamkannya kalau terjadi suatu masalah di antara mereka berdua. Tatapan mata tanpa ekspresi itu membuat perasaan Xiumin campur aduk, dan selalu merasa telah berbuat satu kesalahan besar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Xiumin ke rumah Luhan sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Selama ini Luhan hanya mengajak Xiumin ke apartemen pribadinya. Sepertinya dia juga kurang suka berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Selang beberapa menit setelah memencet bel rumah yang lumayan megah itu, akhirnya pintu yang ada dihadapan Luhan terbuka. Xiumin tentu saja bersembunyi di balik punggung Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang memilin pinggiran coat yang Luhan kenakan.

"apa yang telah membawamu pulang ke rumah ?" sambut tuan Xi dingin.

"eomma yang menyuruhku" jawab Luhan sekenanya.

Tuan Lu melirik Xiumin sekilas kemudian memimpin masuk ke dalam rumah.

Luhan menyeret Xiumin ke dapur lebih dulu. "aku yakin kau pasti haus, iya kan Baozi ?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sesampainya di dapur, Luhan langsung menuju kulkas dan membukanya. Luhan sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu dapur. Akibatnya mereka hanya mendapat cahaya yang keluar dari dalam kulkas.

Xiumin masih setia memilin coat Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum geli.

"wae ?"

"tidak ada". Luhan membatin, 'sepertinya ia belum sadar. Aku tahu sekarang kau dalam mode takut'. "seandainya ada Shiyuan ge, mungkin kau lebih sedikit merasa tenang" lanjut Luhan sambil menyodorkan botol air mineral pada Xiumin.

Xiumin menerimanya dan mengangguk kecil.

Shiyuan, kakak Luhan yang sekaligus guru karate Xiumin adalah orang ter-hangat diantara anggota keluarga Luhan yang lainnya. Bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada Luhan sendiri. Dia suka menyapa orang lain, ramah, murah senyum, dermawan pula. Tidak dengan Luhan, dia hanya care pada orang yang ia kenal.

Sebuah kotak transparan yang ada di dalam kulkas membuat Xiumin tertarik. Ia menyingkirkan badan Luhan dan mengambil kotak itu. Ada selembar post-it berwarna kuning yang menempel di sana. Tertulis, 'IT'S LUHAN'S, DON'T TOUCH !'.

"andwae !" Luhan merampas kotak itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

Xiumin merasa familiar dengan benda itu, tapi dia lupa. "dari kekasihmu ?" datar Xiumin.

Luhan terkekeh. "hmm...bagaimana ya..." godanya.

Tanpa babibu Xiumin pergi meninggalkan Luhan. "aku pulang"

Selangkah

.

Dua langkah

.

Tiga langkah

.

Empat langkah

.

Lima langkah

.

"eh ?" Luhan tersadar dari dunia bodohnya. Secepat mungkin ia mengunci tubuh Xiumin dari belakang. "mau kemana ?"

"..."

"baby ?"

"..."

"kau marah ?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Xiumin hanya mencoba melepas kaitan tangan Luhan yang membelenggu badannya. "lepaskan"

Luhan semakin erat memeluknya. "kau cemburu, eoh ?"

"lepaskan, atau tulang keringmu akan kujadikan sasaran selanjutnya" tajam Xiumin.

"lakukan, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, asalkan kau yang melakukannya" ucap Luhan seduktif sambil meniup pelan leher Xiumin.

Seharusnya Xiumin berterimakasih pada Luhan yang sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu dapur, karena wajah Xiumin sekarang memerah bak tomat yang siap dipanen. Apalagi kalau bukan karena terkena serangan gombalan mesum ala Rusa gila asal China itu.

DUGGK

"akk-" aduh Luhan tertahan. Hanya sebuah sikutan yang menusuk tulang rusuknya tidak boleh membuatnya lengah, ia harus tetap menahan Xiumin.

NYUTTT KRIIIIIIK *hah ? suara apaan tuh ?*

"AAAAAAA...NYANYANYANYANYANYAAAAAA !" akhirnya ia melepas tangannya, sebelum kuku Xiumin semakin menusuk dan menjalar di sepanjang kedua lengannya.

Xiumin kembali melangkahkan kaki tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

'tidak ada cara lain' pikir Luhan. Ia menarik bagian belakang kerah baju Xiumin, persis seperti menarik seekor kucing.

Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Xiumin. "di dalam kotak tadi ada 3 buah benda yang kujaga selama 4 tahun lebih. Benda itu sangatlah berharga bagiku. Karena benda itu adalah hadiah pertama yang kudapatkan dari cinta pertamaku."

Luhan menarik Xiumin kebelakang hingga sampai di depan kulkas yang pintunya masih terbuka. Ia membuka kotak tadi dan memperlihatkannya pada Xiumin.

Nafas Xiumin seolah tercekat. Ia memandangi Luhan dengan mimik you–are-so-damn-crazy-man

Xiumin ingat, sangat sangatlah ingat ! ketiga benda itu adalah kenangan memalukan Xiumin tentang Luhan.

Pemuda tembam itu mengambil salah satu dari ketiga benda itu. "kenapa kau tidak memakannya ? aku yakin ini sudah lewat batas tanggal kadaluwarsa"

"apa kau lupa ? saat itu aku penggila gadget, dan itu membuat ginjalku bermasalah. Sehingga aku tidak diperbolehkan memakan makanan seperti itu."

"apa alasanmu menyimpan benda ini selama bertahun-tahun ?" Xiumin meneliti bulatan coklat yang terbungkus alumunium foil itu dengan seksama.

"karena menurutku, itu adalah kenangan yang harus selalu aku ingat"

"kenangan bodoh" Xiumin mengembalikan cokelat itu pada wadahnya dengan sedikit gerakan melempar.

"Baozi ! tsk ! kau bisa merusaknya !"

"ayolah Lu...itu bukanlah hal yang harus kau simpan selamanya"

"maaf baby, tapi ini sangatlah berharga bagiku" Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Xiumin sebelum menaruh kotak tadi ke tempat semula.

Xiumin menguap cukup lebar. Matanya yang mulai memerah mengedip-ngedip lucu.

"kajja, kita tidur" ajak Luhan membawa Xiumin ke kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mata Xiumin masih terpejam, tapi sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara cekcok di luar sana.

"aku tidak mau ! dam sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menolaknya !"

"pergi dari sini !"

"oke, aku pergi dari sini ! dan aku tidak akan pernah kembali !"

'Luhan ?' Xiumin bangun dari tidurnya.

Benar, si Rusa itu sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Luhan !" suara seorang perempuan di luar sana naik satu oktaf.

Hening.

"kenapa harus aku ? kenapa bukan Shiyuan ge ?" kali ini Luhan dengan suara sedikit lembut tapi masih terdengar datar.

Hening.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka. Luhan dengan wajah garangnya menghampiri Xiumin dan menariknya keluar menuju pintu utama rumah itu.

"apa karena pemuda itu ?"wanita itu bersuara lagi.

Langkah Luhan dan Xiumin terhenti. Xiumin yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya memandang innocent ibu Luhan yang terlihat sangat marah dan ayah Luhan yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca koran pagi dengan hikmat, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"kalau kau ingin pergi silahkan. Aku tidak keberatan dan juga tidak terlalu membutuhkanmu. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Shiyuan. Aku masih punya sepupumu yang sangat penurut kepadaku." Sela ayah Luhan dengan nada dinginnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan sedikitpun. "Zitao sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri."

"aku setuju denganmu ayah" Luhan menyeringai dan melenggang masuk ke dapur meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan kotak yang tadi malam membuat pasangan itu heboh.

"ayo kita pergi dan jangan sampai menginjakkan kaki di sini lagi" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Xiumin.

Sebelum sepenuhnya keluar dari rumah itu, sekilas Xiumin melihat ibu Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Tapi ia pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"kenapa Zi ?" tanya Luhan sambil memakaikan helm pada kepala Xiumin.

Xiumin menggeleng. "tidak ada"

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
